


party

by orphan_account



Category: Lunch Club, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: House Party, No shipping whatsoever, Noah Schlatt and Charlie chill in a bathroom and talk about life, Noah hates parties, Ted can and will commit various crimes when drunk, so do schlatt and charlie, theres literally no other way to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:35:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24099718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “What have you guys been doing in here, though? There’s really not much to do in a random person’s bathroom.”“We’ve just been talking about why we hate parties, what crimes Ted could possibly commit while drunk, and how Schlatt thought I was secretly a party animal.”“The usual,” Schlatt says, shrugging. “What brings you up here, other than waiting for a ride home?”“You know,” Charlie says, grimacing a little. “They promised this party would be all fun and games, but all I’ve experienced is pain and I think I have a fever.”In which Noah, Schlatt, and Charlie talk about life in a random person's upstairs bathroom.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 186





	party

**Author's Note:**

> heyy!! i cannot stop writing this is amazing woohoo
> 
> anyway, welcome! here's a few things to note before reading:
> 
> 1\. i have never been to a house party in my life. i only know what's on tv, so i kinda rushed the party bit  
> 2\. noah and schlatt might be a little ooc for this since its a deep convo but i'm trying my best ok  
> 3\. some parts might be a little incorrect and i apologize. let me know if there's any mistakes!  
> 4\. this is noah-centric most of the time, but it does focus on schlatt and charlie a lot too.  
> 5\. no shipping whatsoever, dont even come near this fic if you ship anyone k thanks
> 
> anyway, i hope you enjoy!

Noah finds it odd and a little unsettling that he prefers chilling in the upstairs bathroom of some random person’s house rather than socializing with the people attending that random person’s house party.

He also finds it funny that he’s roommates with such extroverted people like Cooper and Travis and yet he still hates going to parties, despite the fact that he gets dragged along to every party they go to. He considers himself to be social, of course, but he always  _ hates  _ interacting with people at parties.

It’s not like he had a choice in if he’d go to this party or not; some big streamer invited them over to attend this party. Travis looked excited as  _ fuck  _ and had basically forced Noah to go when he protested. He doesn’t blame Travis, of course. He understands why he was so excited, but he wishes that something would have come up at that moment and given him an easy out.

When they arrived at the party, Noah did try to socialize. He went around and greeted everyone, engaged in small talk, but then someone got a little  _ too  _ close for Noah’s liking and he had had enough. He made sure to go to the bathroom at the end of the upstairs hallway so his thoughts wouldn’t be interrupted.

Noah hops on top of the bathroom counter and sits, back leaning against the mirror. He starts to pick at the sides of his thumbs and brings a leg up to his chest, sighing. The beat of his heart matched the rhythm of the bass from downstairs. Even from the farthest room down the hall and with the door closed, Noah could still hear people chatting away, screaming, and laughing.

Steps sound outside of the door and Noah freezes. He forgot to lock the door. _Shit, shit, shit, shit-_

The doorknob clicks and the door opens. 

“Hey, uh, I’m kinda busy-” Noah tries to protest.

The figure looks up quickly and flinches. “Oh, shit- wait, Noah?”

Noah recognizes Schlatt standing in the doorway, one hand holding the doorknob still and the other combing through his hair. 

“Oh, Schlatt. Hey.”

“Why are you sitting on the counter in some random dude's bathroom with the door unlocked?”

Noah sighs. “I had to get away from the party and the people. I hate parties like this.”

Schlatt nods, relaxing a little. “To be honest, I do too. It’s getting way too loud for my liking down there.”

“Well, I mean, if you want to stay here that’s fine. Believe me, I won’t judge.”

“Oh, cool. I sitll can leave, though. I don’t want to invade your personal space.”

Noah laughs. “No, no, seriously, it’s fine. Come on.” His legs swing back and forth, hitting the cupboards underneath the counter from time to time. 

Schlatt peeks his head out the door, checking to see if anyone was there, and walks in when he's sure it's safe. Closing the door behind him, he walks over to the counter. He slumps down on the ground and leans on the cupboards, crossing his legs in the process.

Sighing, he says, “Thank fucking  _ god  _ I got out of there. It was getting way too loud and Ted was starting to get drunk. You know how well  _ that  _ goes.”

Noah laughs. “Yeah, no, we really should let Carson know and get Ted away from the drinks before anything breaks.”

“Eh, I don’t know. Maybe we should let him loose for once, see how much damage he could do.”

Both men share a laugh before lapsing into a comfortable silence, listening to the thump of the bass coming from downstairs.

Noah, all of a sudden, has a thought. “Hey, Schlatt?”

“Yeah?”

“You always seemed like a party person to me. Not like Travis and Cooper level of a party animal but like, you still seem like you would at least tolerate them,” Noah says, picking at the sleeves of his sweater. “What’s different about this one?”

Schlatt considers this for a second. “I don’t know, honestly. After parties, I usually have to lock myself in my room for a few hours to calm down. I guess the stress of it is getting worse now because everything is changing, with Lunch Club and stuff. It’s like you said, though. I can usually tolerate parties but I have to be able to have a cooldown after.”

Noah nods. “That’s totally understandable, man. I get it.”

“What’s your deal, Noah?” Schlatt asks, looking up at the man on the counter. “I always thought you were a secret party animal behind all that quietness.”

Noah laughs and sits up a little, bringing his legs up into a criss-cross formation on the counter. “Oh, I wish. I’ve never been too fond of parties myself. I can socialize, hold small talk, stuff like that, but I can’t really, y’know,  _ party _ . It gets too overwhelming for me.”

“Huh,” Schlatt says, chuckling.

“What’s so funny?”

“Oh, nothing,” Schlatt says, waving his hand dismissively. “I don’t know, but for some reason, I pegged you as the quiet guy who gets really wild when he’s drunk.”

They both laugh and Noah says, “Oh,  _ hell no _ . I’m very quiet when I’m drunk. At least, that’s what Carson tells me. Who knows, though. I’ve only ever gotten drunk once.”

Schlatt nods and they lapse into another comfortable silence. Suddenly, they both hear rapid footsteps and before they can get to the door and lock it, a person bursts in and slams the door behind them.

Breathing hard and trembling, the person turns to see Schlatt, standing up with a nervous look on his face, and Noah, trying not to fall off of the counter in surprise.

“Charlie? What the  _ fuck  _ are you doing here?” Schlatt asks, relaxing.

“I could ask you guys the same question, to be honest,” Charlie says, sighing. “Is this, y’know, a bad time? Because I could leave and go to another bathroom to freak out.”

“What? No,” Noah sighs and puts his head in his hands. “I needed a break from the party because it got a little too, well, overwhelming, so I ran up here and have been chilling.”

“I came up here because Ted got extremely drunk and I was starting to get a little too stressed out to handle people. I found Noah in here.” Schlatt sits back down and leans against the cupboards again. “Why are you here? Do you need to pee or something? If so, this ain’t the place. Sorry man.”

Charlie jumps. “Huh? No, no, I don't need to pee. I’m not feeling great, and since my ride home is you guys I have to stay here so I decided to hide from everyone while I waited.” 

He turns to leave, grabbing the doorknob. “Look, I’ll just go since I invaded your guys’ space-”

“No,” Noah says. “Stay here, it’s okay.”

Charlie turns back to them in surprise. Noah smiles at him and Schlatt nods, a ghost of a smile on his face as well. He lets go of the doorknob and sits down on the toilet, wringing his hands together.

“What have you guys been doing in here, though? There’s really not much to do in a random person’s bathroom.”

“We’ve just been talking about why we hate parties, what crimes Ted could possibly commit while drunk, and how Schlatt thought I was secretly a party animal.”

“The usual,” Schlatt says, shrugging. “What brings you up here, other than waiting for a ride home?”

“You know,” Charlie says, grimacing a little. “They promised this party would be all fun and games, but all I’ve experienced is pain _and_ I think I have a fever.”

“Understandable, honestly,” Noah says. “I feel the same.”

“Glad to know I’m not alone.”

All three men begin chatting again, about streaming, their jobs, and just anything and everything. Noah really appreciates the company and the fact that his company consists of two people he’d never expect to share his hate of parties just makes the experience even better.

Schlatt’s phone pings and he looks down to see a text from Carson saying, _“Where are u? Party’s over and we r leaving so hurry up.”_

He reads the text aloud to his friends before responding, _“omw_. _”_

“I didn’t even notice the party ended. I guess I was having too much fun,” Charlie laughs, standing up. “My ass hurts from sitting in one place, though.”

“Oh, walk it off, wimp. You’ll be fine.” Schlatt’s phone pings again and he says, “Carson says everyone’s waiting out front for us. Let’s hurry it up.”

Noah exhales as he hops off of the counter, feeling more relaxed than he has ever felt. “This shit was fun, though. We should totally have, like, a designated hang out spot at every party.”

“Yeah, that’d be cool as shit. What do you say, Schlatt?”

Schlatt nods and smiles a little. “Sure. But, you can’t mention that I had a heart-to-heart with you idiots.”

Charlie rolls his eyes and shoves him. “Yes, of  _ course _ . We can’t go around ruining your ‘cool guy reputation’”.

Schlatt shoves him back and says, “See? This guy gets it.”

**Author's Note:**

> aghh this was the longest fic ive written so far and my hands hurt a lil tbh,, i hope you enjoyed tho!
> 
> please let me know if there are any errors!
> 
> comments and kudos are appreciated :)


End file.
